


Bedroom Warefare

by PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Pliroy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Rimming, Smut, Suit Kink, ass eating, not gonna lie it's straight up porn, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: JJ liked his Princess with a sharp tongue, but he’d only let him have an upper hand for so long.





	Bedroom Warefare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some straight up pliroy porn and some dom! JJ.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Thank you to my best friend @pandamilo for being beta even though pliroy isn't her cuppa tea, she the real mvp.
> 
> Fic title is from "Bedroom Warfare" by ONE OK ROCK.
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @punktsuki

“Was that supposed to hurt?” Yuri snapped. He was bent over the crisply-made, king-sized bed in JJ’s hotel room. Looking back over his shoulder, he eyed JJ standing, fully dressed behind him. The bastard smirked and shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. 

 

“Not enough for you princess?” JJ raised one sharp, sculpted brow as he gently rubbed soothing circles over the pale skin of Yuri’s naked ass cheek. It was beginning to bloom red with a JJ-sized hand printed on his otherwise porcelain skin. JJ’s gentle touch was just a smug ruse for what was coming next and Yuri’s attitude, he knew, was just a tough act. An attempt at asserting some sort of control. 

 

JJ liked his Princess with a sharp tongue, but he’d only let him have an upper hand for so long. 

 

He thrived off the power that surged through him in moments like this with Yuri. The way Yuri looked so bare and  _ vulnerable, _ bent over for him the way he was, hands tied behind his back with JJ’s tie. And despite his venomous threats, Yuri was breathtaking. Still clothed in his suit pants and button-up, however disheveled,  from the banquet; JJ was winning their little game at this point and he  _ knew _ Yuri knew it too. 

 

They did this sometimes at competitions. Sometimes it was because they had both fought hard and needed to blow off some steam. Sometimes it was because one of them had taken a fall and they had a silent agreement to help the other get back up. Other times, it was because one boy out of the two had taken gold and needed to claim his prize. The rules weren’t exactly clear. They never were. But the fact that Yuri had come to  _ his _ room tonight and not the other way around, meant that he was getting under the little tiger’s skin. 

 

Katsuki had taken gold this time, and Yuri had come searching for some one-on-one consolation, _JJ_ _Style_. 

 

JJ knew though that despite his push back and despite his determination in the rink, Yuri did  _ not _ mind being undermined when it was just the two of them alone. Yuri’s attitude and intentions had altered slightly since the hotel room door had been closed, with JJ pinned to it, Yuri’s knee between his thighs and hands around both his wrists. No, now the tables had turned. 

 

“I swear to fucking  _ God _ , Leroy, if you don’t fuck me I’ll find a way to do it myself.” Yuri bit out. 

 

“Patience, princess.” JJ ran his hands up along Yuri’s sides and bent over him, nibbling at his earlobe. His cock was straining in his pants now, and he knew Yuri could feel it pressed up against his ass. “You know good things come to those who wait,” JJ whispered. 

 

A visible shudder ripped through Yuri’s shoulders and spine. “You know as well as I do that I do not want  _ good things _ ,  _ Jean _ .” Yuri’s words came out in a whisper, forced between gritted teeth, despite his will to sound strong. 

 

That was it for JJ, though. His princess was going to get what he asked for. 

With a loud  _ smack _ to Yuri’s ass cheek once again, JJ knelt down on his knees. He spread Yuri’s cheeks, taking a moment to admire the pretty, pink, pucker of his asshole before sweeping his tongue over it without much warning. The high pitched squeal that Yuri gave made JJ’s cock  _ throb _ in his pants. It wasn’t time though. No, he would make the pretty little blonde beg for it. 

 

“Fuck. JJ,” Yuri panted, his face pressed into sheets below him. JJ  _ loved _ the way Yuri said his name in that accented English, it drove him fucking crazy. At least he knew that Yuri was on the same level of losing control. He could always tell, just by the tone of his voice. Yuri’s voice would get softer as his dick got harder, it was a cute quirk, really. “Mm.  _ Yeah, _ ” Yuri sighed. 

 

JJ flattened his tongue against Yuri’s hole, slowly teasing him open and soaking up the soft little gasps and whimpers Yuri let out. He sped up his pace, circling his rim and dipping his tongue inside, taking pride in the shuddering shiver that ripped through his princess. Yuri’s hips rocked back as JJ buried his face deeper in his plush cheeks. JJ moaned knowing the vibration would make the sensitive pucker twitch beneath his tongue. He gripped Yuri’s hips tighter once he noticed Yuri rocking at a steady pace back against his face. He lifted his head to see Yuri, a pink flush high on his cheeks as he ground down onto the bed sheets below him, trying to gain as much friction as possible. 

 

Oh no, this would not do. 

 

JJ pulled back completely as he took pleasure in watching Yuri desperately humping the comforter for relief to his otherwise untouched cock. Only for a moment though, before he lifted his hand and slapped it back down onto Yuri’s ass. Yuri, who apparently hadn’t noticed JJ watching him go at it, jolted and yelled before stilling his body completely. 

 

“You know the rules, princess,” JJ smirked before slapping the same red area and squeezing the deliciously soft muscle tight in his palm. “You don’t touch yourself, you don’t get off. Not until I touch you and not until I say you can come. Got it?” 

 

Yuri whimpered. 

 

“Pathetic,” JJ smirked. 

 

Silence. 

 

“Yuri? You know your safe words?” 

 

Yuri nodded. 

 

“Color?” JJ asked. 

 

“Yellow,” it was barely noticeable but JJ heard the small shake in Yuri’s response. 

 

“Yuri, do you want to stop?” His heart skipped a little at the idea that he had pushed too far. 

 

“No keep going, asshole” Yuri ground his hips down onto the bed once more to make a point. 

 

“Color?” JJ asked, skeptically

 

“Green, green you bastard, just hurry up,” Yuri panted. 

 

JJ couldn’t help but chuckle. At least Yuri’s eagerness had not been affected. “Good. Now, no touching and no coming until I say. Do you understand, princess?” 

 

“Yes, Sir.”JJ could practically  _ feel _ the way Yuri rolled his eyes. “Get on with it,” Yuri spat impatiently.

 

“Good boy,” JJ couldn’t help but give a little endearing smile. He knew Yuri wouldn’t see it. “Up, off the bed and on your knees,” he instructed. Yuri simply nodded, carefully manoeuvring himself backwards on shaky knees. JJ stood and chuckled as he watched Yuri trying to move, balancing with his hands tied. “Good,” he repeated as Yuri turned to face him. 

 

An overwhelming wave of need and power surged through him as Yuri looked him directly in the eye, never breaking his gaze as he slowly sank to his knees right at JJ’s feet. 

 

“D’you need…” Yuri’s gaze traveled down now from JJ’s ocean eyes to the prominent bulge constrained in his pants. “Assistance, Sir?” 

 

JJ groaned. “Such a brat,” he murmured as he busied himself with undoing his belt and zipper. “You know how to get what you want don’t you, princess?” 

 

Yuri licked his lips and shuffled forward in response, his thighs practically straddling JJ’s shoe-covered foot. He simply hummed in response and waited, wide-eyed as JJ pulled his cock free from his pants. 

 

JJ traced the tip of his cock along Yuri’s kiss-swollen lips. It was a tease for Yuri and an act of such self-control for him. He would love anything more than to just fuck into Yuri’s mouth at this point, but he knew that’s what Yuri wanted too. So, he made him wait. Because he knew that Yuri would. And waiting would make Yuri want it even more. 

 

“Open,” JJ demanded. He had to remind himself to take it slow as he watched Yuri do exactly as he was told without any talk-back. “Good boy,” JJ groaned as the flesh of his cock slipped into the heat of Yuri’s mouth, who took him in halfway easily. Yuri sucked and pulled pulled back slowly to the tip, swirling his tongue there as he looked JJ dead in the eye. 

“Oh fuck,” JJ let out a sigh, and wove his fingers into Yuri’s hair. Yuri’s mouth sunk back down onto his cock and he began to bob his head, swirling and teasing with his tongue when he rhythmically pulled back. He let JJ’s cock slip from his lips with a filthy  _ pop _ before he ran his tongue flat along the vein on the underside of his length. This earned Yuri a full-blown moan that JJ was unable to hold back. 

 

JJ wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off Yuri’s face when it spread across those dainty little lips of his. His grip in Yuri’s hair tightened and he tugged, hard. Yuri yelped a little but moaned around JJ’s flesh as he shoved his head back down, taking the tip of JJ’s cock to the back of his throat. JJ’s vision practically blurred. God, his princess was so good with his mouth. He tugged at the golden strands in his hand once again though and allowed Yuri to come up to breathe. Without barely touching him, Yuri looked thoroughly fucked with pink cheeks, drool and JJ’s pre-come dribbling from his bruised lips and down his pale chin. 

 

JJ’s eyes trailed down from Yuri’s fucked-out face to the slim, but toned planes of his chest. He was sure now that his eyes were ablaze with desire, the ocean blue of his irises bubbling with heat. He liked the way that having Yuri’s hands tied behind him made his collar bones jut out, sharp and prominent. They stood out on his pale, soft complexion. JJ wasn’t sure what it was about the way Yuri Plisetsky in all ways was a walking contradiction between sharp and soft, but it was intriguing. His eyes dragged further down Yuri’s body, down to his spread thighs. 

 

Yuri’s cock was hard and begging and it had leaked precome onto the leather of JJ’s shoe. And  _ what a sight _ that was. This was opportunity JJ would not miss. JJ tilted his head as he looked back at Yuri’s waiting face. 

 

“You’ve made a mess, princess,” JJ stated in a raspy, lust-stricken tone. “Clean it up.”

 

“W-What?” Yuri’s cheeks flushed a crimson shade now, a shade that could rival the splash of red he wore so proudly on his  _ team Russia _ jacket. There was no pride in this red now though, no. JJ could only read embarrassment there now as well as a mixture of uncertainty, but also the undeniable need to obey. “You heard me, princess. Get down and lick it up,” JJ’s own voice shook now in anticipation. This was new and he was honestly surprised when Yuri leaned forward, bowing his head down closer to JJ’s feet without protest. “That’s a good kitty,” JJ encouraged as Yuri lapped up the mess he had made.

 

He helped Yuri back up onto the bed now, deciding that he had done a good job up until this point at taking orders. He knew how hard it was for Yuri not to bite sometimes. It was time for the finale to their little game now though, and Yuri’s reward. Yuri was once again ass-up on the edge of the king-sized mattress, face half buried in the sheets as JJ gripped his own cock, impatiently slicked them both up with lube and lined it up with Yuri’s expectant hole.  

 

That first thrust, the one that sent the head of his dick pushing past the tight rim of muscle, was pure bliss. God knows, he had made himself wait this time around. Yuri whimpered beneath him and it took a great deal of strength to not thrust balls-deep into Yuri at that point. 

 

He knew that the Yuri’s smaller frame  needed to adjust around him though, despite Yuri’s pleas to “Hurry the fuck up, Leroy and. Fuck. Me. Now.” His impatience was all the more of a turn-on. He seemed to be getting desperate, whining and trying to push back onto JJ’s cock, legs already shaking and hair damp with sweat. JJ knew that Yuri was already embarrassingly on the edge of too much and he was beautiful. With one hand firmly gripping at Yuri’s hip, JJ pushed forward, feeling every inch of Yuri’s hot, tight haven until he bottomed out, his hips flush against Yuri’s ass. 

 

Yuri let out a low moan, his heart pounding in his chest and in his ears as he adjusted to the size of JJ. JJ stilled, leaning forward and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s shoulder. 

 

“You okay princess?” JJ asked. 

 

“Just move,” Yuri mumbled out, face pressed into the mattress. As soon as JJ did move, heat filled him; a burning pleasure that Yuri had been craving since he had caught JJ’s gaze from a distance at the banquet earlier that evening. JJ’s pace was slow at first, testing Yuri’s resilience. He couldn’t take it though when Yuri bit out, “ _ Harder _ .” 

 

JJ’s hand found its way back to Yuri’s hair, fisting it and pulling, while the other was still gripping his hip. The next thrust was fast, hard, deep and  _ aggressive _ . JJ couldn’t help the smug twitch of his mouth as he saw Yuri’s eyes begin to roll into the back of his head and let his jaw drop, mouth hanging open as huffs and whines of pleasure escaped him. 

 

“You like that, baby?” 

 

“Mm. Yes, Sir,” Yuri panted out before letting out a low moan when JJ thrusted again, hitting home.

 

The sound of skin-slapping-skin filled the room. This time JJ groaned, his pace picking up.

 

“Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good.” His voice was right next to Yuri’s ear now as he leaned forward over Yuri’s back. Their bodies pressed flush against one another now as they began to seamlessly move as one desperate, and spiteful entity. “You take my cock so well baby, doing so well now princess.”

 

Yuri was doing his best not to come. He wasn’t allowed, not yet. But  _ fuck _ he was  _ so close _ . 

 

Yuri couldn’t help the whimpers that came at short intervals as his ass was being slammed by JJ’s cock, his ears and neck by his dirty words and hot breath. His hair was being tugged and pulled,  _ god  _ It was sensation overload.

 

“F-uck!” Yuri choked out. “Fuck, I’m-JJ.  _ Please _ .” He was reduced to begging now.  

 

JJ growled “You wanna come for me kitty?” 

 

“P-Please,” Yuri panted and stuttered “Please, Sir.” 

 

“Good boy, baby.” JJ kept his rhythm steady as he let out his own grunts and moans. 

 

With those words, with JJ’s permission Yuri let himself go. Untouched, he came with a strangled whimper, eyes clenched tightly closed, gritted teeth and his hole tightening around JJ’s cock as he pumped steadily into him without skipping a beat. 

 

Even after Yuri’s body had collapsed further onto the soft surface beneath him, his come slick and sticky up his own stomach and thighs, JJ was  _ still _ pounding, abusing Yuri’s over-sensitive asshole. His breathing was coming heavy and short, while Yuri was flinching beneath him. Yuri spat out curses now as tears began running down his cheeks.

 

“Fuck, come on JJ. Come. Fuck-ing come for me. Inside me, my king. Fuck!” Yuri rambled. 

 

That was it. JJ’s hips stuttered as he came, a low groan escaping his throat as he threw his head back. “Fuck, Yuri” he mumbled, panting. 

 

They were a sweaty, sticky mess. JJ wanted nothing more than to collapse where he was, right on top of Yuri, but he knew he had a job to do here. It took him a minute to catch his breath, but he stood, untying Yuri’s hands.

 

“You’re going to fucking cuddle me now, you got that, Leroy?” Yuri huffed as he rolled onto his back, stretching and cautiously rolling out his shoulders. 

 

JJ rolled his eyes jokingly. 

 

They always played this game. Yuri, in particular pretended not to care about any of this at all. It helped him feel like he was winning at whatever this was. 

 

“Yeah, Yuri. I’m right here.” JJ sighed as he flopped down onto the bed next to Yuri and pulled him into his arms. 


End file.
